


In These Flashing Lights

by momentofchaos



Series: DousyWeek2020 [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU, Anniversary, Children, Dousy Week 2020, F/M, Family, Marriage, Movie Premiere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momentofchaos/pseuds/momentofchaos
Summary: “I don’t think a movie premiere is a bad date, Danny Boy.” Old nicknames never die in this relationship. “Plus, you wrote the book, script and are executive producer on the movie. I agree with Peggy that you should be going.” Daisy called from where she was getting ready.or: AuthorDaniel AU with our favourite couple attending the movie premiere of the adaptation of one of his books.Prompt: Day 2 - Astro Ambassadors || Alternate Universe
Relationships: Phil Coulson/Melinda May (background), Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: DousyWeek2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024833
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	In These Flashing Lights

**Author's Note:**

> There’s a whole AU behind this, which you could read but all you need to know is that Sousa is an author whose books have been turned into movie’s. He married Daisy after meeting her in a coffeeshop owned by May and Coulson who are practically her parents. Oh and Peggy is his publisher. It’s just fluff. This is actually set ten years further on than the AU is currently at but hey ho. Dousy week? We love to see it.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Sat on the end of the bed, Daniel Sousa ran his hands through his hair, trying to get it to sit right as he looked into the mirror on the wall.

“This isn’t how I wanted us to celebrate our ten year anniversary, you know?” He said loudly in the direction of the walk-in closet that his wife was sat in. “I thought we might go out for dinner, take a walk on the beach, or a trip to somewhere warm. Spend some time alone?”

“I don’t think a movie premiere is a bad date, Danny Boy.” Old nicknames never die in this relationship. “Plus, you wrote the book, script and are executive producer on the movie. I agree with Peggy that you should be going.” Daisy called from where she was getting ready.

“I know- but- I just wanted to make-” Daniel stopped abruptly at the sight of his wife in a daringly cut sleeveless dress, that literally made his jaw drop. She always the most beautiful woman in the room to him without a doubt, but right now, he literally couldn’t take his eyes off of her.

“Better close that mouth or you’ll drool Dan. Like it?” Daisy teased, one hand on her hip as her husband raked his eyes up down her body. He nodded, reaching out so his hands grasped her hips to pull her to him, locking their lips together passionately. Her hands came up to rest on his chest, the warmth radiating through her palms and the white shirt he was wearing. She pulled away a few moments later, Daniel trying to chase her lips as his hands moved around her. “See, three kids later and I’ve still got it.” She smirked, stooping to apply her lipstick in the mirror, leaving Daniel standing near the bed, his eyes still trained on her.

“You know when you say stuff like that, I want to blow off the whole night and find a nice hotel for us.” Daniel said in a low voice, raising an eyebrow seductively.

“Hmm, nice try, but you know Peggy will kill us both if we don’t turn up.” She stood up to full height, straightening his collar that had been mussed, as she passed. “You look sharp in that tux, Dan. I really don’t understand why we don’t get dressed up more often.”

“Maybe it has something to do with the three lights of lives, that are currently suspiciously quiet downstairs.” His brow furrowed as he approached the bedroom door, stopping to try and hear for any movement.

“Let’s just go find them, I’m sure May and Coulson have got a handle on them.” Daisy said, her clutch bag under one arm as she adjusted her hair one last time. Upon arriving downstairs, they walked in on a scene which was not surprising, but definitely not what they were expecting. Coulson was stood on one sofa holding Noah by his ankles as he laughed and snorted, as May and his twin brother, Jordan, tickling his sides as he hung there. Daisy rolled her eyes as Coulson caught her eyes and shrugged his shoulders. May said nothing but scooped the other five-year-old boy up and began tickling him mercilessly. Charlotte was, as usual, observing from a distance, a book in her lap, as she watched her baby brothers interact with their grandparents.

Eight-year-old Charlotte was a carbon copy of her mother, but her personality was almost entirely Daniel. An easy baby had turned into a kind and calm child, nothing much bothering her, always smiling exactly as her father did. Although she did have the competitive, unwavering streak of her mother, the glint in her eyes when she was determined to get or understand something that was just out of reach. It was a common joke in the family that it was to make up for what was to come in the form of two rambunctious twin boys. The boys were sweet, with very different personalities but they were chaotic and loud, capable of causing more destruction that Daisy had ever though possible. Which was saying a lot.

“Right, we’re off!” Daisy said loudly, gaining the attention of all of her offspring at the same time. All of them surged towards their parents, and Daniel scooped the boys up almost out of the air, before they could leap all over the dress their mother was wearing. Daisy wrapped her daughter in a tight hug, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

“You look lovely, Momma.” She said, running the fabric of the skirt through her fingers gently.

“Thank you, baby. Now, we’ll be here for breakfast tomorrow okay?” The girl nodded and gave her mother another squeeze, before moving to her father. The boys gently approached Daisy now they had been put on the floor again, and she squatted down as they rushed into her open arms.

“Oh, my boys. You’ll be good for Grandma and Grandpa yeah? No messing about.” Daisy said, looking the both of them in their eyes.

“Yes Momma,” Jordan said sincerely, opposed to his brother who had a mischievous glint in his eyes that they all knew far too well.

“Noah. No pancakes tomorrow if you don’t behave.” The small guys bottom lip almost started wobbling at the threat, and although Daisy felt her heart tear a little at the scene, she knew she had to follow through. “All you have to do is go to bed when they tell you, okay? You can do that for me, yes?” Noah nodded and Daisy pulled him back to her, wrapping his small body in her arms and dropping a kiss to his head, and doing the same to Jordan. “Alright, we’ll see you in the morning.” And with that, they both ran off in search of whatever game they were going to badger Coulson into playing with them. May approached them, and Daisy stood up, to see Charlotte with her arms still wrapped round her father’s waist, the two of them talking quietly between themselves.

“You’ll be okay with them?” Daisy asked May, who only raised one eyebrow in response. “Okay, I know you’ll be fine with them. I just worry.” Her eyes drifted back to Charlotte who was still holding onto Daniel.

“Yeah, wait till they’re 25, that’s worry.” May replied, and Daisy scoffed.

“I wasn’t that bad. Okay, I wasn’t great. But you looked after me, look at me now!” she gestured to the house and her husband.

“You’re stalling. Go. We’ll be fine.” May was right, as she lightly shoved them towards the door, through which they could see the car waiting for them on the drive.

“Okay, okay! Bye Charlie. Love you.” She said squeezing her daughter’s hand as she moved from her father to May’s embrace.

“Ready to see some Astro Ambassadors, Mrs Sousa?”

“With you? Always, Mr Sousa.”

* * *

The premiere was spaced themed, of course. The third movie in the series had created some serious buzz, and the fanbase for the Skye Saga had only grown over the past few years, so much that they extended the original trilogy to involve some later sequels. Daisy was much more prepared for a red carpet now, or black carpet in this case. Most of the attention was focussed on the stars who headlined the film, but Daniel was still very much attached to the series, the fandom taking him on as their creator and really living with his creation. As his wife, Daisy was incredibly proud as kids stood along the red carpet shouting his name, asking him to sign their copies of the Skye books, or asking him questions about the upcoming release of the sixth book. As always, he was patient and loyal to his fans, remembering a lot of the regular ones by name.

The paparazzi had learned her name eventually and would shout her name along with his as they posed together on the carpet. Even after all this time together, they still found themselves laughing at the muttered utterances between them while the camera’s flashed away. The press had managed to wriggle their way into their lives a few times since his career had become of more interest to the public, but in the flashing lights of a premiere, when it was expected, they were at peace with the cameras and the shouts.

Daniel made a brief speech after the movie had been watched by a captivated audience, a speech that Daisy had heard almost every night for a week as he practiced it in the mirror before he came to bed. He was met by rounds of applause as he stood for group photos with the cast, but he was looking directly at her. Wherever she was, he could always pick out of the crowd, like a beacon in the dark.

And if they left the after party a little early, to sneak away for some time to themselves, to celebrate being married for ten years, nobody had to know. (Although May sure shot Daisy a look over the breakfast table the next morning when Daniel recounted the story of the party.)

**Author's Note:**

> I've created a Tumblr! I have no idea what I'm doing but feel free to come and scream about AoS with me.  
> Blog - momentofch-aos
> 
> Thanks for reading! 💛


End file.
